Lukas Hartmann
Lukas Hartmann is a student character played by Tanya A. Escobar. Stats Basics Voice Name Lukas Hartmann (light / brave man) Backstory I watched the cars zoom past me, until I felt my head go dizzy. The cars flew right past me; I decided on getting into one. My head peaked out of the window, the wind blew my hair into a wild mess. I felt my head rush and adrenaline coursing through my veins. As if my veins were filled with ice water instead of blood. My eyes landed on a middle aged man in a business suit, glancing at his watch and brushing aside his disheveled hair. I recognized him immediately. His dark eyes caught mine. My taxi drove past him and we never broke our gaze. Because I always feel the need to escalate things, I gave him a hand gesture that wouldn't be accepted as rated G. The man spoke into the collar of his suit and jumped into his fancy black car. Without hesitation, he drove into the highway and chased after the taxi. I looked away and moved my head back inside the car. Beads of sweat formed onto the taxi driver’s head as the black car was tailgating his vehicle. I emptied my pockets and handed him the last of my cash, asking him to speed up and lose the car. The taxi man was a master driver, I kicked back and relaxed as we lost sight of the black car. The man was nowhere in sight. The taxi slowed down, the driver was in a daze. I stumbled out of the taxi with my hair a mess, my blond locks would make an acceptable bird’s nest. After thanking the taxi driver, who didn't respond but waved, gaze still on the road and mouth agape. I blew my cash on the taxi, but I thought it was the least I could do after all of that trouble. Hands in my pockets, I felt nothing but the fabric of my hoodie. I kicked a pebble as I walked to my home. I knew I couldn't stay much longer, but I smiled knowing there was someone out there to help me. I just have to reach her. My footsteps led me to a lonely alley way. I picked up my sleeping bag and my backpack. By now, it was pitch black out. My footsteps led me to the park bench, where I adjusted the sleeping bag to make it more comfortable. The park, my current home, for now. I laid down, stared at the stars for a bit, then closed my eyes for the night. I dreamt an old woman was standing next to my bench. It was early in the morning, and she smiled sadly, grazing her bony hand through my hair. I heard birds chirping in the background and I felt myself stirring. My eyes opened, the birds stood at the tree branches, singing a tune. “Hey!” I turned my head swiftly, a police officer marched towards me with a baton. “You can't stay on this property overnight. Can’t you read a sign?” I blinked, laid back down, and closed my eyes, making myself comfortable. “Five more minutes, mom.” I wish I could have seen the look on his face. I bet it was priceless. I felt a pressure on my arm. I was shoved from the bench and lifted up. “You're coming with me.” “Whatever you say.” I was handcuffed and dragged to a police car. He turned to me and told me to get in, but his eyes widened. I-well, the other me smiled and waved at him. The real me, that's me, created a skateboard from my semblance and rode out of there. That probably sounds confusing, let me explain. “Other me” is a copy of me, made out of my semblance from light. Basically, I create things from light. Including this nifty skateboard. Which I can ride like a boss. I rode until my legs felt like they would give out. My skateboard disappeared and I walked the rest of the way to the airship. Miraculously, I managed to snag a ticket to Vacuo. I’d rather not say how. I collapsed onto a seat and stared out of the window. If the taxi ride was thrilling, this was even better. Slow, yes, but being so high, I felt like I was king of the world. My mind wandered to her, my distant cousin, who I haven't seen in ages. Her mother and my mother knew each other, dainty women who shared a love for art. She was usually off with her friend, but we hung out at times. She still owes me after beating her at video games. As expected, Vacuo was scorching hot. I took off my hoodie and tied it around my waist. I was thankful my t-shirt was white, so it wouldn't absorb the heat as much. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and looked around. Vacuo was quite dull with the sandy dunes, but I could make do. Now, my goal, to find Evelynn. Personality He’s outgoing, optimistic...and an idiot. In his mind, he sees himself as a hero, prideful of his family name. He’s also afraid of little girls. Resume Occupation Student Education Says he went to grade school, now attends Shade. Combat Weapon Crossbow, arrows of light Semblance Controls light and makes figures out of light. Future Outlook Character Development Spoiler Alert! Intended Career Hunter Goals Wants to become a hunter and save the world Other Notes Normal Themes Battle Theme Gallery Lukas.jpg